


Before You Go

by ZorroAEB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, but pre first time skip, no beta we die like men, post shiratorizawa match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorroAEB/pseuds/ZorroAEB
Summary: Oikawa gets upset and thinks that he is a failure.Iwaizumi comforts him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic, and so I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I was listening to Before You Go, by Lewis Capaldi and I got inspired to write this. it's also where the title comes from. constructive criticism is welcome.

The bed creaked as Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa and slowly rubbed his back. The setter held back a whimper and curled into a tight ball.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, “you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Oikawa let out a strangled sob and Iwaizumi pulled him closer to his chest. The two of them sat there, on Iwaizumi’s creaky old bed, until Oikawa calmed down slightly.

Oikawa trembled and Iwaizumi held him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chokes out.

Iwaizumi brushes his hair out of his forehead and tilts Oikawa’s chin up, “What are you sorry for, Shittykawa?”

“You already know what for. I failed you. And the team. I don’t deserve to lead them.”

Iwaizumi snarled and punched Oikawa in the shoulder, “No. You were, and still are, an amazing setter! Stop talking shit about yourself. That last shot was my fault, and you know it!”

Oikawa shuddered and opened his mouth. Iwaizumi put his hand over it. It’s warm, Iwaizumi noted.

“No. Your toss was perfect. Just like you said, they were just a little bit better than us. That’s it.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into another hug. He feels some tears leak out of his own eyes, and he buries his head in Oikawa’s brunet hair.

The two of them cling to each other for a while.

Finally, Oikawa pulls away and looks directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes, “I’m sorry for doing this, Iwa-chan. I know it’s stupid.”

Iwaizumi slowly shook his head and placed his hands on Oikawa’s cheeks, “Nothing that you do can ever be a burden. You will travel, and become the greatest player in the world. And I’ll be the one to defeat you.”

Oikawa took a shuddering breath and put his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Iwa-chan. I’m looking forward to it.”

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself. That idiot would never be able to let go of his competitiveness. It was one of the things that Iwaizumi knew that he would cherish as the two of them grew older.

“And you will go to America,” Oikawa starts, “and you will become a brilliant doctor and help a lot of people. And you will leave me to play volleyball alone.”

Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest and playfully pouts.

Iwaizumi is once again impressed with Oikawa’s ability to go from crying to teasing in minutes. He finds himself brushing away the setter’s tears, and Oikawa grins at him.

“I would love to tell you that I’m fine now, but you’d probably punch me.” Oikawa mutters, now staring at the bed.

Iwaizumi winces and reaches out to take Oikawa’s hands, “I just might. I know that you’re not okay, and I want to help you,” Iwaizumi takes a breath, “Hell, the whole team wants to help. Me, Makki, Mattsun, we’re all here for you if you need us.”

Oikawa slowly nods, although he doesn’t look very convinced. Makki and Mattsun don’t know Oikawa as well as Iwaizumi does, but they are both kind and perceptive enough to know that something is up.

“You’re an amazing boyfriend, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mutters.

Iwaizumi’s face flushes and he finds himself staring at Oikawa’s hands, “You are too.”

Both of them sit in silence for a while, and then Iwaizumi looks up into Oikawa’s brown eyes, “Now, go back to your own house and go back to sleep. My phone is here and you know that I’ll answer if you call.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to interject, but Iwaizumi continues, “You need sleep after everything.”

Oikawa slowly nods, and he looks up at Iwaizumi and bats his eyelashes, “I know, but I think that I would sleep better in Iwa-chan’s bed.”

Both of them blush bright red, and Iwaizumi stutters, “O-okay. You can stay over. Text your mom. I’m getting a shower.”

Oikawa agrees and promptly texts his parents.

Iwaizumi goes into the bathroom and starts the shower. He grins when he hears Oikawa humming to himself. Thank God he’s feeling at least a little bit better.


End file.
